


as a moonbeam from lightning

by cestmabiologie



Series: [prompted.] [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestmabiologie/pseuds/cestmabiologie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re supposed to be dead.”</p><p>[prompt: beth childs, rachel duncan, broken glass]</p>
            </blockquote>





	as a moonbeam from lightning

“You’re supposed to be dead.”

Beth wasn’t so sure that she wasn’t. There was a storm trapped inside her skull. Lightning struck and struck again and she couldn’t quite     manage quite     remember quite     think. How many days had it been? How many weeks since

She kept her hands knotted in her lap, just in case. The chair legs were metal.

“I guess not,” Beth said (or she might have just said it inside her head. She wasn’t sure.)

She felt sick.

She could hear Rachel’s exhale and Beth felt it in her own throat. She looked up from her lap. Rachel was watching her, her eyebrows barely raised. Was she impressed? Was she skeptical? Was she amused? Beth wasn’t sure. She couldn’t decide and the expression slipped away. And Beth’s eyes slipped to the tabletop where Rachel’s hands were laced neatly finger over finger, each a perfect fit.

And     Beth breathed     there it was: a perfect crack in the tabletop. A hairline fissure barely visible but that had Beth’s full attention. She wondered if Rachel knew. She wondered if Rachel had noticed how it broke the light just so. How it quietly marred her reflection. She wanted to catch a fingernail in it, just to see, just to pry the reflection apart.

She kept her hands knotted in her lap, just in case. Her thoughts crackled. She was conductive.

Rachel shifted. She was growing bored. Beth could tell that much. Her memory stretched thin through minutes just passed and came up with glass and static and no intuition of what might come next.

“Well, then,” Rachel said finally. “What are we going to do with you?”


End file.
